As Darkness Descends
by Avonlea Sawyer
Summary: Harry's life is risked to save those he loves, yet again... But this time, the person he must fight is the the person he cares the most for...


The Right Kind Of Wrong

At The Burrow

By Kyra

Lounged on the floor of his bedroom, Harry watched the window upside down, waiting for Hedwig to appear in view. He'd returned to the Dursley's just days before, for one reason. It was a full moon the first day of summer, and he and Kalli couldn't return to Remus until he'd sent for them. The Dursley's thought that having one wizard in their house was bad, but having Kalli was terrifying them. Dumbledore had written a letter to Vernon telling him that unless they welcomed the children into their home, they would receive a not so kind package from the Ministry.

The door opened, and Kalli strolled in, carrying a piece of cake for her, and one for Harry. "Any word?" she asked, setting down the plate, and plopping herself down next him. Shaking his head, Harry sat up, and reached for the cake. "Your aunt handed it to me," Kalli explained. "She said we could have it as long as Dudley didn't find out." Harry grinned. Since Kalli had come in, with her polite words and her kind smile, Petunia had been warming up to them when Vernon wasn't around.

Something zoomed past Harry's cheek as he leaned toward Kalli. Startled, he jumped backwards, and fell against the bed post. "Pig!" Kalli exclaimed, reaching up to grab the ball of fluff. He hooted happily, ducking his head into Kalli's hand and chewing affectionately. "What have you got there?" Kalli grabbed the letter from his leg, and touched it to her wand. Magically, it enlarged. (They had developed this earlier at school, touch it to the wand and it changed size, no magic needed, so they wouldn't get in trouble.)

Taking the letter from her, Harry pulled it open and began to read.

__

Harry,

Dad told me to write you. Last night, during the full moon, Professor Lupin went missing. Witnesses say that two cloaked figures broke into the dungeon, and wolf-napped him. They think it was Gregory and Colette Damia. Dad's coming to get you and Kalli today, at two. No matter what the Muggles say.

Ron

P.S. Bring Pig.

Harry's eyes were wide as he glanced over to Kalli, who was trying to get Pig into Hedwig's cage. "What is it?" she asked, turning to face him. Seeing the look in his eyes, she stepped toward him, to touch his shoulder "Harry?" she asked, stooping down to look him in the eyes.

"Remus is missing…" He said softly. It took a moment for the news to register, then Kalli's grip on his arm loosened, and she tumbled into Harry's embrace. He let her lay against him for a moment, giving her as much support he could muster. Then he slowly pulled her away to look at him. "Mr. Weasley's coming to get us, they think it was your parents." Kalli shook at the words. Her parents had taken Remus, who knew what would happen to him.

Downstairs they heard a knock on the door, and then Petunia's voice calling upstairs. "Harry, Kalli! Someone is here for you!" The children exchanged glances, and instantly jumped to their feet. Moving frantically, they packed their belongings and threw them into their trucks.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and George, Fred and Ron Weasley bounded in. "Come on, guys!" George called, hiking up Kalli's truck, and strolling easily from the room. Fred lifted Harry's and followed his twin brother, leaving Ron with Harry and Kalli.

"Hi," Ron said, flashing a comforting smile at Kalli, who returned it with a bit of a frown. "Chin up, love!" Ron exclaimed, slipping his arm around Kalli's waist. Harry shot him a warning glance, and he pulled his arm up a notch. "Willow is at my house, worried to death about her Dad and all that…" Kalli glanced up in fear. "Don't worry, she was visiting a friend last night, she's fine."

Mr. Weasley waited for them downstairs, a great Muggle coat engulfing him. Fred and George were already sitting out in the car, waiting for them. Vernon was staring at the man, anger in his eyes. "I don't understand why you came here unannounced!" he was saying as Harry, Kalli and Ron joined them.

"Kalli's uncle has been kidnapped, so myself and the Minister of Magic felt it best if she and Harry came to stay at the Burrow," Mr. Weasley said as if it explained everything. Vernon's look told him that it did not explain it, so Arthur Weasley look him dead in the eyes and said, "Would you like evil sorcerers to come here, and take away Kalli and Harry, and kill you all?" Petunia grabbed Vernon's shoulder, and gasped with fright,

* * *

The kitchen was warm when they stepped through the door. Molly Weasley was humming over by the stove, stirring something with her wand. "Hello, dears," she said, setting down her wand and bustling over to embrace Harry and Kalli. "Oh, dear, you must be famished! Come eat."

Willingly, Kalli and Harry plopped themselves down at the table, and began to stuff themselves full of food. They heard a loud banging upstairs, and both twitched, ducking lower in their seats as if the roof would fall in. "it's just Willow, full moon being last night and all that jazz," Ron said, plunking himself down in chair opposite Harry.

There was another loud banging, and the roof vibrated again. Then Willow Lupin rolled downstairs, literally, and landed at the foot of the stairs in a heap. Sitting up, she flung her waist length blonde hair back over her head, revealing her clear complexion, and startling violent eyes. "Bloody spells," she muttered under her breath. Glancing up, she smiled at everyone, and pushed herself to her feet. "Hullo," she said, brushing herself off. "My dear Kalli!" she exclaimed. "Has your hair grown since the last time I saw you?"

"Not since yesterday!" Kalli exclaimed, rising to embrace her cousin. "Are you all right?" Willow nodded, moving to embrace Harry. 

* * *

Harry plunked himself down on Ron's bed, tossing his jacket across a chair on the far side of the room. "Where'd Kalli sleep, anyway?" Ron asked, cocking an eyebrow as he sat down on Harry's trunk. Harry glanced to his friend with a roguish look. Ron's jaw dropped. "She didn't!" he exclaimed.

Smiling softly, Harry placed his hands behind his head and gazed out the window. "Uncle Vernon didn't want her to be alone in the house. So she took the bed, and I took the floor… At least that's what we told Aunt Petunia." Ron's eyes widened in stupefaction. Snorting at his best friend's gullibility, Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Come on, Ron! You honestly think I'd do that with Kalli?"

"Have you seen Kalli?" Ron demanded, glaring at his friend. "She's bloody gorgeous! Not to mention mad for you!" Now Harry rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell, Potter!" Ron exclaimed, staring at him. "The girl is MAD FOR YOU!"

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door, and Harry pivoted, falling from the bed. "Come in," Ron called, stifling a laugh. Willow and Kalli strolled in, Kalli eyeing Harry suspiciously. "We were just talking about you." Harry glared at him sideways, and he fell silent.

"Your Mum wanted to let you know that your Dad is going into the Ministry, and wanted to know if we wanted to go," Willow said, then double checked her words by mouthing them to herself. "Yeah," she said finally, "That's right."

The boys glanced to each other, and jumped to their feet. "Yes!" Harry exclaimed, reaching to grab a robe. He quickly noted that Kalli was already wearing one. "Wow," Harry said, noticing how the ice blue of the robe matched her eyes. Ron started laughing again. "Can you please tell him that I slept on the floor?" Harry asked, jabbing a thumb at his best friend.

A sly smile came over Kalli's face, and she winked at Harry, then turned to Ron. "He slept on the floor," she said, hinting that she was lying. Ron jumped and whooped, then Kalli turned to Willow and smiled.

"Cute," Harry muttered under his breath, as he retreated to the bathroom to change his clothes. He was slipping his wand into his pocket when the door opened. He saw Kalli standing in the mirror, and he slowly turned to face her. "Why'd you do that?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. "You don't need to tell everyone!"

Kalli's soft pink lips spread into a grin, and she strolled over to him, allowing his arms to come around her waist and pull her close. "Why not?" she asked. "It's not like anything happened. We fell asleep together… I think it's terribly romantic."

"Now Ron won't bugger off about it," Harry whispered, entranced by her eyes. "Are you all right, love?" he asked, staring down at her. She nodded slowly, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I'm here," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Come on!" Ron yelled from the hallway.

* * *

All four children trampled down the stairs, right into the kitchen. Arthur Weasley sat at the table, reading the day's Daily Prophet. "Hullo," he said, smiling at them. "Ready?" When he was met by four eager nods, he laughed heartily. Above their heads there was a loud bang, followed by dust falling form the ceiling. 

Everyone turned to look at Willow, who had scrunched her eyes shut. "Howler," she said, opening one eye. "From Aunt Destiny." Arthur tried to hide a laugh, as he rose to his feet. "She's angry that I came here instead of there… But she's all the way in Westminster." Kalli nodded, calmly, and began to follow Arthur toward the door, Ron and Harry on her heels.

Outside lay four brooms, the only one missing was Harry's Firebolt. "Accio Firebolt!" Arthur cried. The Firebolt zoomed around the house and lay down obediently before Harry. "There you go," Arthur said with a smile.

"Up!" Harry commanded in unison with the people surrounding him. Instantly, five brooms rose to waist level. 

Watching carefully as Kalli perched herself on hers, Harry swung his leg over, and mounted it like a horse. "You okay?" he asked Kalli softly.

"Blokes," Kalli muttered, rolling her eyes. "I'm fine, Harry… I can do this, I have been since I was a little girl." Ron flashed his best friend a knowing smile and winked at him suggestively. Suddenly, Kalli's broom whipped around, the bristles catching Ron right in the face. 

He tumbled backwards, landing only feet below on the grass of the Burrow. Startled, he lay flat on his back, staring up at the broom with disbelief. "And that's why she's a Beater," Harry said calmly.

"Can't believe Fred gave up Beater for Chaser… What's wrong with him?" Ron grumbled, pushing himself to his feet.

Leaning down to help him, Kalli smiled. "Knows when he's been out done, unlike his younger brother," she said, as Ron jumped to his feet.

"Look," Ron said coolly, "Just because my brother is to much of a chicken to stand up to a girl doesn't mean that I am." Kalli began to sing under her breath, swaying slightly. "No! No chanting!" Ron exclaimed, cupping his hand over her mouth. "No chant- Ew! She licked my hand!" He pulled his hand away to reveal Kalli's lopsided grin. "Okay, you win! Just don't chant!"

Kalli Damia had a power that no one had seen in a long time, since Gryffindor himself. She could chant spells that actually worked. Lily Evans had the ability to create them, but she needed her wand to use them. Kalli, however, didn't need a wand, she could stop someone in their tracks by humming a tune. It came in quite useful.

"Come on," Arthur said, calmly, trying not to laugh at his son. "Their waiting for us…" The children all waited for Ron to leap on his broomstick, then they sped off into the sky.

* * *

Shining walls met Harry's eyes as he stared around the lobby of the Ministry building. A gray marble receptionist desk sat before them, a woman right behind it, with her hair bushy and flowing, filing her nails. "Cheerio, Jasmine!" Arthur said, strolling up to her.

The woman glanced up, taking him in with startling gray eyes. "Hullo, Arthur," she said, glancing down at the children. "Who are these lovely children?" Her eyes fell to Harry, then she stared at his scar for only a moment, then her eyes flitted back to Arthur.

"This strapping young man is my son, Ron," Arthur started. "This is Willow Lupin, you remember Remus?" Jasmine nodded, smiling at Willow. "And this is Kalli Damia, a friend of my son's… You remember her?" Again, Jasmine nodded, looking a bit forlorn, remembering Kalli's story. "And Harry Potter," he finished. Again, Jasmine's eyes flickered with astonishment, then it was gone.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Jasmine said calmly, hiding her consternation well. "Well, Arthur, We weren't really expecting you today, but I suppose you want to keep up to date on the situation… So, I'll have Yvonne bring you the most recent files." She nodded to the children, "And some snacks, of course," she finished, smiling brightly.

* * *

Arthur's office was tidy and reasonably large. "Ever since Dad helped with Mad-Eye Moody, they've been treating him really well," Ron whispered to Harry as the girls began to explore the bric-a-brac around the office. "Not to mention, Dumbledore's announcement at the World Cup two years ago." Harry's eyebrows arched. "Oh, you didn't hear about that!" Ron exclaimed, clapping his hand to his forehead. "Dumbledore told Fudge that my Dad was an incredible man, who deserved much better then what Fudge had his men giving him…"

Harry's eyes bugged out, and he whispered, "He said that?" Ron nodded, proudly. "That's so awesome!"

Suddenly, the door flung open, and a young witch strolled in, pushing a cart full of sweets, with a roll of parchment tucked under her arm. "Hullo, Arthur," she said calmly, bringing the parchment to his desk.

"Oh, hullo, Yvonne," Arthur said, taking the parchment and unrolling it. His brows knitted as he peered at it, engrossed in the script before his eyes. Yvonne tilted her head, as if listening to something, then vanished. Arthur seemed to ignore them for the next few minutes.

Glancing over at the girls, Harry saw them both sitting on a big couch, trying out weird colored Every Flavored Beans. Kalli's face contorted as she bite into one, and he heard her whisper, through puckered lips, "Lemon juice." Willow giggled.

Walking over to them, Ron plunked himself down in the chair across from the girls, but Harry sat down behind Kalli, and looked over her shoulder. "Lemme have one," he said. Kalli smiled warmly and handed him a greenish colored bean. He popped it into his mouth, and chewed. "Apple," he said, smiling. Willow glared at him, and grabbed a bean the same color.

She popped it into her mouth and chewed vigorously. Instantly, her yes bugged out, and she started coughing. "Oh, ew!" She exclaimed, spitting it into the palm of her hand. "Bubotober pus!" Ron started laughing so hard, he slid out of the chair.

The door burst open once more, and Jasmine flew in, almost slamming into Arthur's desk. "Remus… is… here…" she gasped. Instantly, all the occupants flew towards the door. Racing down the corridor, and down the flight of stairs into the main lobby. 

In the center of the room lay Remus Lupin, surrounded by Mediwizards and Ministry officials. Arthur slid halfway across the room, and slammed through the throng of people. Kalli and Willow were right behind him, pushing through them. "Remus," Arthur was saying, trying to get the man away from the Mediwizards. "Come on, old chap."

Willow and Kalli appeared over his shoulder, and Remus sighed. "Girls!" he shouted, reaching up to pull them close. "I was so worried!" Kalli and Willow fell into his arms, sobbing loudly. "Colette said that she and Gregory knew where you were, that they were coming to get you…" He whispered, holding them close. "But they didn't tighten the spell enough, when I returned to normal, it slid off." Harry and Ron showed up, at that moment. "Boys!" he exclaimed, shooting upwards. He hadn't slept, they could tell.

"Let's get you to the Burrow," Arthur said, helping him to his feet. Fudge was standing at the edge of the group, watching carefully. "Is that all right, sir?" Arthur asked, glancing to Fudge. 

He nodded kindly, and walked forward to clap Remus' shoulder in friendly gratitude. "Be careful, old friend," Fudge whispered, then nodded to Arthur.

Leaving the office, Kalli and Willow helped Remus to the broomsticks. Once they reached them, Arthur grabbed his broomstick, and Disapparated with Remus. The children grabbed their broomsticks, and lifted off from the sidewalk before the Ministry Building.

* * *

Lounging across the couch, Remus stuffed himself with Mrs. Weasley's delicious cooking, while talking around it to Kalli and Willow. Arthur sat alone in an arm chair, watching Remus carefully. "Remus, old chap?" Remus' eyes darted to Arthur, who shifted uncomfortably. "What happened?"

"Colette said that this was the time of the Awakening… Something about Kalli…" He frowned, sighing loudly. "I was transformed, I don't remember much." Arthur stared at him. "Do you mind if we stay here?"

At that moment, Molly had emerged from the kitchen, with more food. She smiled down at Remus, and replied, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

(A/N: There's more to come… If you are confused about Kalli, read "Quidditch Field", and "A Not So Picture Perfect Past". Willow is a new character, Kalli's cousin, if you didn't catch it… If your confused about that one, read "Just Beyond The Full Moon" by Cleo Vadir… It's on my favorites. Great story, that one.)


End file.
